


Catch up at Deckard's restaurant

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Minor Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Romance, Terry McGinnis is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Deciding to meet up for dinner Tim Drake with Rose Wilson alongside Terry McGinnis and Melanie meet up  for a conversation as they catch up on what's been happening since the Keeping the Note events, and just what is the near-Apocalypse of 09. Just a slice of life fic really.
Relationships: Melanie Walker/Terry McGinnis, Mia Queen/Conner Hawke, Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Terry McGinnis, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Catch up at Deckard's restaurant

**Hey guys**

**Alright, a fic idea that has been on my writing list ever since I finished Keeping the Note story with decided to finally get around to completing this one.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Deckard's Kitchen in August 2041

In a booth Timothy Drake drinking coffee is dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with grey pants is sitting next to his wife Rose Wilson. Rose is wearing a dark blue T-shirt under an old brown jacket once belonging to her husband and black colored pants. Timothy's hair is a mix of black and white as Rose's hair is full-on white, having been that way for years due to a gene acquired from Slade Wilson, her father who always had white hair.

Currently, both are waiting for Terry and Melanie given they decided to meet up for an early dinner, not always something they do due to busy lives but attempt when the opportunity comes. Well, Melanie was here earlier working only left to freshen up. Besides Timothy glancing at Rose is leaning up against her husband with holding his left hand, has no issue merely relaxing right now with just them since will always cherish any time spent with his wife. And Timothy knows she feels the same.

Hearing familiar footsteps Tim and Rose look over to see Terry McGinnis along with Melanie Walker his girlfriend approach with sliding into the booth opposite of them.

Right now, thankfully it's just them as nighttime customers have not picked up yet, and being in a back booth giving a bit more freedom to discuss. Kairi Tanaga a gray-haired woman wearing an apron comes over taking their familiar orders following some quick pleasantries and leaves to go prepare the meal. A conversation quickly begins among the group.

"Sorry we are late I got held up," Terry says.

"It's fine, used to have late nights ourselves" Rose replies.

"Anything worthy of note?" Timothy inquires.

"I was ending a human trafficking operation between Gotham and Star City. Worked with the new Green Arrow, and Conner who was being Mia's field back up" Terry explains.

"Oliver Queen was the original Green Arrow, with Dinah Sara Lance as the Black Canary correct?" Melanie asks.

"They were and had first met years ago when Ollie originally joined the Justice League. Upon retiring roughly, a year or so later they had Mia Queen who like Terry has well you know. Conner Hawke a former member of the SCPD and now PI got married to her a few years back" Rose explains.

Nodding "Why did Green Arrow and Canary retire? Just like became done with the hard vigilante lifestyle?" Melanie inquires.

"In a way. After the near-Apocalypse of 09 Ras al Ghul, Darkside who returned, Vandal Savage, and some other villains who mean nothing to anybody anymore came together. Needless to say, a fierce battle took place where losses on both sides. Darkside and Savage were ended for good only various heroes died or decided to be done afterward. Nearly the entire Justice League got wiped out" Timothy replies grimly.

"It's why only a handful of the Justice League is left for Superman, Big Barda, Static Shock, Warhawk, and Aquagirl alongside a few others remain active. Of course, your boyfriend along with Star City's hero are just part-timers, not that I blame them" Rose says.

"Yeah, like Bruce I'm not really much of a team player" Terry adds.

"Bruce huh? You've gotten closer with the old man" Tim says in approval.

After all, the man was more a father towards him than Shifty Drake ever was Timothy notes. Plus, most of the hatred for Bruce along with Robin was from the Joker chip. Actually, Tim knows that is ironically being slightly unfair to Joker since Bruce and he have their issues, but hating Robin was never one.

"I have and well especially after what happened some months ago for cutting ties with Matt and mom," Terry says grimacing.

Reaching over Melanie quietly takes her boyfriend's hand in support as Terry gives her a quiet, thankful smile.

"Any improvement or are you not exactly on good terms? I saw them at your graduation from high school" Timothy notes while drinking from his coffee cup.

"One of the few times I have ever had any interaction with mom or Matt since the Spellbinder case. In a way, I no longer lie as much and feel a knife in my gut every time their disappointment of me not being around grows" Terry says bitterly.

"I wish Tim and me had advice to give you on that one yet given our parents we can't exactly relate," Rose says.

"You're fine; besides some things, I just have to work through on my own" Terry says.

Glancing out "On the topic of things to work through looks like the other job calls," Melanie says.

The three other occupants turn to look out the window seeing the bat signal shining brightly in the night sky. Grimacing Terry looks at his friends with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it kid, we all understand. Better get going" Tim says.

A slight nod "Go kick whose ever backside needs to be put in the hospital" Rose says.

Reaching over Melanie lightly cups his cheek "Go be a hero."

Terry nods in appreciation with kissing Melanie on the lips, which she returns for momentarily before McGinnis gets to his feet. Upon observing Terry exit just as Kairi Tanaga wheels a cart over containing the food with a sympathetic look on her face.

* * *

Alleyway outside the restaurant

Concealed in darkness with having gotten the back bag from his locked compartment on his motorcycle Terry has quickly gotten changed into his bat suit. Locking the gray pouch utility belt in place, the previous one got destroyed in a fight with Shriek some weeks back, McGinnis pulls the Batman mask over his head.

Spreading out his arms to extend the wings which come down Terry fires up the jet boots with propelling himself up into the night.

* * *

**Hope everybody enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**One of the major bases for this story was I decided to elaborate more on the brief part in chapter one of Keeping the Note where Bruce reflects on how Terry and Tim have a brotherly relationship hence the creation of this.**

**For Terry now using a pocket utility belt is a nod to the Epilogue episode events given in canon based on Terry's dreams he was now using that belt on his bat suit instead of the more capsule-based one in the series.**

**Which it would be Melanie who Terry would be wanting to marry instead of Dana in this version of events.**

**Until next time**


End file.
